deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bart Vs Jevil
'' ''Copper: Hi! this is a what-if Death Battle! '' '''Gold: Who is this?' X: A new host the creator Made. Bart Pranks DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Legitimate Business) (Done by Skyblazero) Wiz: Bartholomew JoJo "Bart" Simpson, is the son of Homer and Marge. He's known for being a prankster who ocasionally takes thing a little so far. Boomstick: Actually he has a Slingshot that can be used to fire stuff like rocks. Also has Cherry Bombs, which are strong to turn the toilets into geysers! Wiz: And also has a Skateboard which allows him to move faster. Boomstick: And has a Book of Magic that gives Bart the ability to summon the undead. He also has many weapons like handguns, shotguns, machine guns and grenades and he is a kid! Wiz: Bart also has many alter-egos, like Bartman who can use his cape for gliding and has a grappling hook. Also was Strech Dude who can strech his limbs. Boomstick: Cupcake Kid allows him throw cupcakes at his enemies and his more powerful alter-ego is... Bartzilla! Wiz: This alter-ego makes him huge as Godzilla, and allows him to shoot fire and have increased strenght. Bart also has size manipulation, which allows him to change sizes. Boomstick: Bart Simpson also can pull off a JoJo move his Stopwatch, allowing him to stop the time. It's even crazier that his middle name is JoJo. Wiz: Bart also can transform into a vampire, which allows him to levitate and suck blood. His werewolf form allows him to use werewolf abilities like having claws and enchanted senses. His Zombie form which gives him the ability to eat brains, and his astral projection ability lets him turns into a ghost and possibly posses people. Boomstick: Also Bart is strong enough to make an ostrich go inconscious by strangling it, and has matched the Principal Skinner in strenght before, the same guy who can plow through roads. Bart also survived being strangled by Homer on a daisy basis, and has survived falling off a building! Wiz: But Bart has his weaknesses, Bart's Zombie summoning ability is guarented to back fire on him, Bartzilla has a time limit and his intelligence is very inconsistent. Boomstick: But don't here that messes with Bart Simpson! Bart: Eat my shorts! Jevil Can do Anything in DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Legend) Copper: All was normal for Kris until one day when he was paired with Susie by dare I say... Fate? ' '''Gold: Fate? X: Then when the two were tasked with getting chalk Gold: SUSIE THREATENED TO EAT KRIS' FACE! Copper: wait what? X: ''Yup but after they Get to the closet with everyone's faces still intact the- '''Gold: The floor fell!' (Cue Field of Hopes and Dreams) Copper: And down they fell into the Dark World! X: A place where a psychopathic king would rule the land! Gold: Ok this feels like a campfire story stop it Copper: and a puzzle obsessed duke who speaks in old talk X: But the one who we are talking about today is the one who was locked away Gold: Finally! That Darkner is named Jevil. The former court Jester. Copper: Until The Hand of the Knight appeared and drove him insane. then he was Locked away. X: However he states he was freed while the others locked themselves away Gold: Then that's what you say to the guard in prison! X: No! That's how you get in an insane asylum! Gold: Well F*** You too! (Cue ASGORE) Copper: But anyway Jevil has many powerful abilities! Like the ability to make and throw Card suits! Gold: He throws suits made of cards? X: And the Devilsknife. A fast flying Scythe like projectile. Copper: Made from himself! Gold: Wait a minute if he's the Devilsknife then can he clone himself? X: Well it seems more likely for now that he can create replicas of the devilsknife Copper: He cann also summon... Boxes? Gold: Murder boxes! they have attacks in them! X: But his most annoying ability in my opinion is the carousel. Gold: F*** That attack. It's nearly impossible to dodge! X: Well it does have one flaw. the heads don't deal damage Gold: Wait a minute. Gold leaves the room X: Jevil is also very durable due to casually taking multiple hits from a sword and an axe without any signs of injury Gold: I'm back Copper: Why do you have cards? Gold:' ''To do this! '''Gold starts throwing cards and yelling Jevil's catchphrases (Cue Sans.) X: So uh Anyway Jevil is also very fast By Scaling to Susie Gold: But How Fast is Susie? Copper: The Speed of Sound X: She was able to Stop Ralsei from Talking to Lancer by Covering his Ears before it Reached Him Gold: I Wish I Was that Fast... Copper: If You were that Fast You would Cut The Planet in Half Gold: Like Scourge! Gold: But What about I Can Do Anything? Copper: He means He can Use any Type Of Attack. X: He Even Says "Hearts! Diamonds! I Can Do Anything!" X: However Jevil isn't without his Weakness Gold: Jevil Tires Out Easily and is Weak to Hypnosis X: However Jevil is still a Very Powerful Foe "Hearts! Diamonds! I Can Do Anything!" Alright The Combatants are Set! IT'S TIME... FOR A DEEAAAAAAAAAATH BAAAAAAAAAAATTTTLLLLEEEEE!!! Pre Fight (Cue The Circus) Bart approaches a door Bart: I'm here Jevil: Excellent Excellent! You have the Key? Bart: Yup Bart Uses the Key and a smaller Door appears Bart enters the door Bart: So I'm here what's the game? Jevil: Visitor Visitor! the Game? Bart: Yeah what is it? Jevil: Just a simple Numbers game Bart: Boring! Jevil sends a Devilsknife at Bart who dodges the falling weapon Bart: Ay Caramba! Jevil: Your HP's gone You lose! Bart: Get Bent! FIGHT! (Cue The World Revolving) Bart Fires a Bone at Jevil From his Slingshot Jevil: OP! Jevil Teleported away from it and Sent diamonds at Bart Bart: OW! Bart Retaliates with A Cherry Bomb Jevil: AH! Bart Throws a Small White Dog at Jevil Jevil looks confused Dog: Bark! Bark! Jevil: Lets Play the Carrousel! Jevil Sends a bunch of Ducks At Bart Bart: Get Bent! Bart Uses his Grenade Launcher to Destroy the Ducks and the Door by mistake Jevil: Well No need to be there anymore more! Bart and Jevil leave Jevil's Freedom and enter Springfield Jevil: Chaos Chaos! Bart is knocked into Springfield Elementary By a Stray Devilsknife Bart: Get... Bart Sends a Cherry Bomb at Jevil Bart: BENT! After the Smoke Fizzles out Jevil is seen Harmed but still Jumping Around. (Cue Bart Goes Downtown) Bart pulls out a Shotgun Jevil: A new Toy Toy? Bart Shoots Jevil in the face Jevil: AH! Jevil: OP! OP! OP! OP! OP! Jevil is Teleporting everywhere Bart: GET BACK HERE! Bart: I'll-I'll Jevil: Hmm? Bart: ... You were supposed to be scared. Jevil: Oh like a movie movie! Bart Shoots Jevil again Jevil:Vee Hee Hee! Bart: Go Down already! or atleast Slow Down! Jevil: This Body Can't Be Killed! So why Stop the Fun Fun? Bart: Okay... Bart Knocks Jevil into a locker and locks it Jevil: Don't Stop the Games Games! Bart Knocks Jevil into the Squidport with a cherry bomb Bart: Good thing I got so many from that sale! Jevil is now Swimming in the Water Bart: he FLOATS?! Jevil is now Riding a shark Jevil: Vee Hee Hee! I've never had so much Fun Fun Before! Bart: He's Having FUN?! Jevil Teleports infront of Bart only to be met by another Shotgun Blast Jevil: Lets Make the Devilsknife! Bart: AH HA! YOU'VE FALLEN INTO MY TRAP! Bart turns into... Jevil: ooh. aah. BARTMAN!!! Bartman Takes to the skys and Shoots... Sky rocks at Jevil Jevil Uses a heart and knocks Bartman Back into Bart Bart: I uh Have another Form! Bart turns into Jevil: ooh. aah. wow. BARTZILLA!!!!!! Bartzilla Fires a laser at The Tiny looking Jester Jevil: The Games are really Beginning Now Now! Bartzilla Grabs Jevil and ... CRUNCH!!! Bartzilla Bites Jevil's Head off... Or So he thought Jevil's Head went Back Down From being on a Ring... Circle... thing. Jevil: Ew Ew! Have a Heart! ''' Jevil Sends Hearts at Bartzilla Bartzilla: '''GRAAAAGH!!! Jevil: Having Fun? Join the Club! And with another Pun Jevil Sends Clubs at Bartzilla Bartzilla: '''GR'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG''' Jevil: Your Not Looking so Spade. Jevil sends Spades at Bartzilla now Bartzilla uses his Laser Eyes to Destroy the Spades Rouxls Kaard Walks up Rouxls Kaard: Whateth Is Going Oneth Overst Here?! HOLY MONSTERTH HE IS LOOSETH I REPEAT HE IS LOOSETH! Jevil: Good To See You Again My Friend! I'm kinda busy Right Now. So Kindly "Leaveth". Kaard: WHAT IS THATETH?! Jevil Goes Back to Fight Bartzilla now impaled by Hearts and Clubs Bart: I-I Can't keep this up anymore... Bart Turns Back To Normal Bart Sends Cherry Bombs at Jevil Hitting Kaard By Mistake. Kaard: OWETH. Jevil Sucker Punches Bart Knocking Him Out 'KO!' (Cue Dogsong) Homer and the King Walk up Homer: BART! Homer: ALRIGHT KINGY. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOY?! Jevil is Dumbfounded. King: I did Jack all! Homer Puts Bart Down Homer: Start Running. The King Realizes That Fighting is a bad idea and runs Homer: RRAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!!!!!! Kaard starts Running to help his King Bart Wakes up Bart: Hey Jester Dude Wanna go Make some Chaos? Jevil: Sure Sure! Lets Play Play! Bart and Jevil walk off to cause more Michief While Homer is still Chasing The King and Kaard Conclusion (Cue Star) Gold: Woah!'' ''We Nailed Our First Fight! Copper: So Why Did Jevil Win? Gold: Simple. Jevil Has Better AP Thanks to Hurting the lightners Durability thanks to Surviving Axe Cuts with No Signs of Pain and Speed Thanks to Scaling to Susie who Outran Sound With all That Bart Just Couldn't Keep Up. X: Looks Like Bart didn't See the Punchline Until it Finally hit him. X: The Winner is Jevil ' ' Polls Old Polls= Who are you rooting for? Bart Jevil The small white dog chewing on a bone over there Who do you think will win? Bart Jevil |-| New Polls= Do You Agree With The Results? Yes No I Don't Know Did You Like This Death Battle? Yes No Eh Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Deltarune vs Simpsons themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:By Superray06 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Luigi The Thunder Master